The Black Horizon
by x.BrokenHeartedDancer.x
Summary: Bella comes from the Makah rez. Enemy of the La Push rez. Bella is sent by her Alpha to spy on the pack. What happens when she imprints on the leader of the pack, Sam. Will she accept it? Or will she join her tribe in a war against La Push?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of the new joint story**

**between Shadowdancer22 and ****x. Broken Hearted Disease .x**

**This chapter is written by ShadowDancer22**

**And then beta'd by ****x. Broken Heart Disease .x**

******ENJOY**

******And don't forget to....**

******REVIEW!!**

* * *

A new school, a new start. That's what they said to me. When I was forced to move here. I hated it here, I hated the people, the place. Everything. I wanted nothing more than to go home and be with my family again, My pack again.

Yes you heard right, I said pack. I'm a shape-shifter. Simple and easy. I turn into a wolf when I'm mad or sad. I wont bore you with the rest, I'm sure you can work it out.

Now before you think I come from La Push, I don't. Far, far from it. I come from the Makah Res, which is so much better than the La Push res. The story of our tribes goes far back and ever since the beginning of time we've been enemies of the La Push shape-shifters. It was because of a double imprint, you see the Makah Alpha was with his imprint and then one day the La Push alpha imprinted on her and it caused a huge war and in the end the girl killed herself to stop them fighting. So, good work for nothing, huh?

Sad to say it didn't work, if anything it made it worse as they both blamed each other. Of course it was all the stupid La Push's fault, if only they had stayed out of the way everything would have been fine. In the end they came to an agreement, never to step foot on each others land. It had been that way ever since. All of our tribe knew that they couldn't set foot on La push and were fine with it.

You see unlike La Push everyone here knows the truth, knows that it's all true but you cannot tell anyone outside the tribe about it. You'd be kicked out of the tribe if you did. But I was here, in La Push. I was spying. It had come to the elders knowledge that the La push pack was once again formed and we wanted to know everything about them. So off I was sent to go find everything out and then report back to them.

I didn't really want to go but if it made my tribe happy and feel safer than I was off. I had sworn to protect them with my life when I had first phased. I wore them tribe symbol on the top left of my back proudly. It was a sign that showed what I had given and what I would give for this tribe and everyone respected me and the pack. Of course it had been covered up by make-up before I came so they couldn't see it and know why I was really in there tribe. I had a few tattoo's, a flower pattern on my right palm which travelled all the way up my middle finger and a quote in my native language saying 'Protectors of peace and life.' on the small of my back. I wanted more but my family said I could only have them and If I imprint his name on my neck like others in my pack.

"Your new, right?" The office lady said. Her name tag read that her name was Mrs White. She seemd quite young, probably early 30s or late 20s.

"Yes I moved here from Florida" I said with a a smile, thankfully my accent had been improved and now I could talk without the thick accent I really have that would be a real give away.

"Oh, I see. Your name's Isabella Swan. Your living by yourself in the Mulberry cottage" She said looking through the papers I had given them.

The elders had brought me a house hear for my stay as I planned to stay quite a while. The cottage was perfect and my pack would have loved the big kitchen where the could have all sat around and ate what I cooked as I was the best cook in the tribe. My mother always hoped I would find an Imprint and quit phasing and open a bakery or something. I instantly felt home sick at the thought of my family. I felt tears form in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away.

"Yes" I said simply, better to keep my answers short and give less time to muck up.

At least if I did slip up, I was the fastest runner in my pack and I'm sure I could out run the La push pack easily, and when I got to the Makah boarder my pack would be there. There was 9 of us in my pack. My brother Asher was the Alpha, I was beta as Me and Ash were direct descendants of the old Alpha. Then there was Dylan, Rob, Dan, Sean, Tyler, Warren and lastly, the only other girl and my best friend and future sister in law (Asher and her imprinted on each other), Phoebe.

We were like one big, happy family. Along with the imprints it was never lonely. But I always felt like I was missing something. That my imprint should be sat around the bonfire with us. But nope, no imprint for me. Guess fate wanted me to be lonely forever. Fate was a bitch like that though.

Mrs white looked at me in awe and I knew why. You see I was stunning. Not to sound pigheaded or anything but I was. I had long thick ebony hair that fell in loose, natural waves down to the middle of my back. I was normal height, unlike the boys in my pack who were all really tall making me like an ant next to them. Being a wolf meant that I was toned and slim, but not too skinny, But my most striking feature were my grey eyes. They were so unlike anyone else's that I had ever seen.

"Thanks" I said grabbing my timetable form her grasp and walking out of the door faster than a bat from hell.

I quickly glanced down at the piece of paper. The lessons seemed to be okay. It was good I had self control or else I would have phased already by the looks boys were giving me, the sort of eye fuck look, and the look the girls were giving me, I want to rip your throat out and piss down your neck sort of look, I instead just smirked and kept my chin up and gaze forward.

An annoying boy seemed to be following me, but I quickly walked into the girls toilets to escape from him. I pulled out my phone and text my brother to know that I was okay and in school. He was worried, like everyone back home, about the danger of this. What if they caught me? What if they killed me? Everyone had begged for me not to go but I knew I had made my mind up, I was going. I made Asher put an Alpha command on me so no matter what they did I couldn't tell them about anything.

I walked out and walked into a chest. A warm chest. A shape-shifter. I held my gasp in and quickly stepped back. He was tall, just as tall as any of the boys in my pack. He had black, cropped hair that was gelled into place. He was muscly but no where near as muscly as my pack brothers were.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you" I said apologeticly through gritted teeth. I hated saying sorry to anyone, never mind my enemy.

"That's okay, I'm Paul by the way. " He said throwing me a what I think was a flirtatious smile.

I pretended to giggle slightly, He smiled a victorious smile.

" And I'm way out of your reach." I said smirking as I walked passed his shocked face, I could hear the sound of laughter and turned to see two more shape-shifters roaring with laughter. There was three of them, at school at least. Maybe there were more somewhere else.

Oh well we were better wolves than they were, we were stronger and faster and we just all around better. I walked to my maths room, taking my seat at the only spare seat which was next to this girl who's name I believe is Kim. As I got closer I saw a bit mark on her neck, she had tried to cover it but with my enchanted sight I could still see it. So she was imprint.

"Hi I'm Kim" She chimed happily, she took my hand in hers and for a second I was grateful that my Skin was normal temperature unlike the La Push wolves.

"I'm Bella" I replied sitting down and grabbing my pencil case out.

"So how you finding La Push?" She asked.

Shitty, crappy, boring, dull, smelly. Fucking great.. Right..

"It's great" I said with a huge fake smile.

"I know, I love it here" Kim said but I had a feeling it was more to do with who was here than La Push itself.

"So you have a boyfriend Kim?" I asked

"Yeah his name is Jared, he's so nice and so loving. Do you?" She asked.

Maybe if I said I did then less boys would follow me around and ask me out.

"Yeah his names Dylan. He's back in Florida but we'll make it work" I lied easily.

Dylan was more like my brother so I had to hold back a grimace at the thought of being romantically involved with him, he had imprint as well which made it worse.

"So romantic, long distance relationships." Kim sighed dreamily.

I rolled my eyes before turning to the board and listening to some lecture I had when I was 12 and theses students were only just getting taught it and all seemed confused by the simple multiplying and dividing out of brackets.

"Does anyone know the answer?" The teacher asked.

I put my hand up and called out. "The answer is 6578.9"

"Well done Isabella" The teacher said going on about how I got the right answer.

I didn't answer anything else all lesson, instead I day dreamed about being back home and baking all different foods and sitting around eating them with my huge big pack family. All of them would compliment me on the food and I would beam happily at them.

I was taken from my lovely peaceful day dream by the shrill ringing of the bell. I collected my stuff and ran out the door before Kim could talk to me. It was a shame she was an imprint or else I might have gotten on with her, if she was an imprint in my pack well she would be my sister in no time.

****

The day seemed to go fast. Avoiding the love sick boys that followed me around. Ignoring anyone's attempt to make friends. Like I wanted to make friends with La Push people.

I walked to my car and sat in there, at least then I wasn't bothering by people. I quickly pulled out my phone and rang Phoebe. She picked by first time.

"Bella? Are you okay?" she greeted

"I'm fine Phee it's lonely here, I want to be with you guys but I'm not" I pouted slightly.

"You can come back, no one is going to be angry" Phee said gently.

"I'll be angry at myself, I can do this." I repeated it over and over in my head.

"If your sure" Phee sighed, I knew she was worried about me being here and about my safety.

"Yes I am. I have to go, I'll talk to you later." I said

"You better, Asher told me to tell you to ring later because he's working and really wanted to talk to you." She said.

"Okay, I'll ring later. Bye guys, love ya." I said knowing that who ever was there would be listening in.

There was a collective "Love ya" and goodbyes back as I hung up.

I was starving, I had to go in there and get food or else I think I might faint. With a sigh I opened the car door and climbed gracefully out and began the short walk to the dinner hall.

I opened the huge doors and, to my annoyance, they creaked loudly, alerting everyone to my appearance, everyone was looking at me, well more like gawking at me, I rolled my eyes and walked to the dinner line.

I walked up and grabbed a king size muffin and a bread roll, that would do me fine since I didn't get overly hungry like the other shape-shifters.

I payed for it and began my nearly sprint for the comfort of my car but was stopped by a short, ugly girl who I guess was the popular one.

"Come sit with us." She asked, more like ordered.

I was about to say no way in hell bitch and walk off but was stopped when I realised I could get some information on the La Push pack.

I sat down and soon began my questions.

"Who are they?" I asked

"There the La Push druggies and their bitches" She sneered

I held back my laughter and settled for a small smile instead.

"They don't look like druggies." I objected.

"Well they are." She sneered.

"I've seen a lot of druggies and believe me there not druggies." I snorted.

"Maybe you'll join them." The girl sneered again. Tell me why this was a good idea?

"No, I'm happy with what I have, thanks." I said curtly standing up just as the bell went again.

I knew this was going to be hard, but not this hard. I decided I needed a break so I headed for the beach. The only place in La Push that was okay.

* * *

**Let us know what you think!**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this chapter is by .x**

**And Beta'd by ShadowDancer22**

**Please reveiw, we work really hard.**

**Bella POV**

It was around 10 pm and my wolf was aching to get out. I kept trying to deny it, but I couldn't take it anymore. I got in my car and drove to Port Angeles and ran from there to god knows where. I was running for ages before I felt a shimmer.

_'Bella? What are you doing phased? Are you okay?' Asher asked. I laughed in my head._

_'I'm fine. I needed a run. Don't worry, I'm nowhere near La Push. So far I've met three shifters. I have a feeling there are more.' I told him._

_'You met them?' He asked. I replayed the thing with Paul and laughed along with Asher. 'Denied!' He howled. _

_'Anyway, I have to go. I can see my car now, see you!'_

_'Bye Bells.'_

When I got home I pulled on my grey tank and black boy shorts. Normal night attire. I smiled at myself in the mirror and walked toward my comfy looking bed. I heard a snap out in the distance and tried my best to ignore it. Probably a shifter. I climbed under my covers and snuggled into them. Then there was another snap. Closer this time. I could hear the foot steps now. They were outside my window. I sighed and made my way over and jumped out. Coming face to face with Paul.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I questioned.

"How did you hear me?" He asked.

"You were right outside my window." I stated, folding my arms over my chest.

"I was walking?" He said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Outside my window?" I smirked.

"Uhh.. Yeah, w-well.." He stuttered.

"Whatever, go away." I said and jumped back in my window. I smiled victoriously when I heard his retreating feet. Stupid fucking La Push wolves.

I climbed back into the peaceful place in my bed and snuggled down again, happy to be caccooned in the warmth.

I woke up at 6 and decided to have a shower. I turned on the hot water and stripped my clothes to stnad under the spray. I lathered my hair in wild flower shampoo and did the same with conditioner and body wash. Once I was done, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a big black towel around my body and made my way back to my room.

I pulled open the closet door and thought of what to wear today. I ended up grabbing dark blue skinny jeans, a black paramore band tee and a light blue hoody that had in black letters 'To Write Love On Her Arm.' I pulled on the black converse, applied a little make-up to my face and cover up on my tattoos and went to go get my breakfast.

I decided to make french toast, so I pulled out the ingredients that I needed and got to work making it. I turned on the radio, so I'd have something to listen to. I sung along to most the songs I knew and laughed at the inappropriate parts and ate the toast as it came out of the pan. Afterwards I cleaned everything up, got my shit together for school and got in the car.

After 10 minutes I arrived at the dump. I exited the car gracefully and ran a hand through my long, wavy hair, pushing my fringe out of the way. I slammed the car door when everybody was looking at me and walked with myhead held high, into the pathetic High School of La Push. First period. Maths. I took my assigned seat next to the imprint, Kim.

"I like your bracelet." She told me, gently placing her hand on the bracelet, but touching my skin too. I had a feeling one of the wolves asked her to see if my temprature was the same as theirs.

"Thanks, my brother made it." I told her. It wasn't a lie, Asher did make it. It was a leather bracelet that was wrapped around my wrist 4 or 5 times so I could carry my clothes with me when I phased.

"Where is your brother, since your living alone?" She asked gently.

"He lives with his girlfriend. And I wanted to see if I could last somewhere on my own." I lied easily. Well, he did live with Phoebe.. "So, tell me about you, Kim." I said, hoping some information on their pack would come up.

"Well, My names Kim Conweller, I have no siblings. Im 17 years young, and lived in La Push all my life. I've been going out with Jared for over a year now, he's great." She rambled.

"He sounds really nice." I said, fueling her need to talk.

"Oh, he is. Everyone here thinks that their on drugs and that Sam Uley deals them. But their actually really nice people." She said. So this Sam Uley charcter was their alpha.

"So, what about you? Boyfriend? Florida?" She asked. Oh right, Boyfriend.. Florida..

"Florida's great. The beach is the best thing about it. Boyfriend is awesome, really protective, but great." I lied again. I almost felt bad, she was a nice girl.

"I wish I could do that. My parents are so protective. Jared and I are moving in together when we turn 18." She sighed. I nodded. "We should hang out, like outside of school. You could come to my house today?" She asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Weigh the possibilites.. It could be could, but it could go bad..

"Sure. That'd be nice." I smiled.

"Great! You can give me a lift there, I'll show you where to go. Jared drove me this morning. I'll just text him." She said pulling out her phone and texting.

"Miss Conweller, what are you doing?" The old man, err, teacher asked. Kim blushed and lowered her head.

"Sorry, thats mine." I said grabbing her phone. I smiled at the teacher. His eyes widened and his facial expression dropped.

"Err, thats quite alright, Miss Swan." He said, turning back to the board and continuing to write.

"Thank you so much. he hates me." Kim said reaching out for her phone. I laighed, I didn't even know why I did it. She was an imprint of the enemy. It was just automatic.

"No problem." It was a problem. I couldn't become attatched. She was with the enemy, therefor the enemy.

"What class do you have next?" She asked as we walked out the door and turned left.

"P.E" I answered.

She squeled. "Me too! Come on, it's this way!" She said grabbing my hand and dragging me in the other direction.

We burst through the double doors and entered the gym. Kim introduced me to the coach and he gave me the gear I'd need for the lesson. Black skimpy top and black mini shorts. Great. Kim got the same. We went to the changing rooms and I got changed. I looked at Kim when we were finished changing, she laughed and did a model turn around.

"Sluts." I heard someone say. Kim looked at the ground dejectedly and sighed. Me, on the other hand, I marched right up to the bitch and punched her in the face. I smirked when I heard the sickening crack of her nose under my fist. She cried out in pain and continued crying. I just laughed in her face.

"Bella! Come on." Kim said grabbing my hand and running out of the changing rooms. Jared was next to Kim in a heartbeat.

"What happened? Who's crying?" He asked, holding Kim's hand.

"Bianca caled us sluts so Bella punched her in the face, I think she broke her nose." Kim laughed. Jared's eye widened and he turned to me.

"Thank you, I guess. You broke her nose? Thats hilarious!" He howled with laughter. I giggled too, giggling with the enemy. Great.

"Come on, lets go play Dodgeball." Kim said dragging the both of us into the gym.

"Alright, Kim and Jess your captains. Choose your teams. Kim?" The coach said.

"Bella!" Kim yelled eagerly. I laughed and moved to stand next to her. She carried on picking until we had all the wolves on our team. I have to say, I wasn't impressed having to play for the enemy, but I needed the information. It was all for my pack. I had to do it.

At the end of the game, we won by a landslide.

The rest of the day went by easy, my classes flew by, I had most of them with either Kim or a wolf. I talked to some people at random, asking them what they thought of the wolves. Everybody said the same. Druggies with their hoes. Sam Uley was a dealer. He was definately the Alpha then. They said that they called themselves "The Protecters.".

I met Kim outside in the parking lot and took her to my car. She got in the passenger seat of the black m-3. It was kinda flashy for this school, but I liked it. It was a present from my best friend before she died.

"Wow, I love your car." Kim said. I laughed.

"Me too. Anyway, how do we get to the house?" I asked. She laughed and gave me directions and in 5 minutes we were at a flshy little house. It was cozy and homey enough. It made me really miss my home. We walked to the front door and straight into the lounge.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella. Bella these are my parents." Kim introduced.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking their hands politely.

"Such nice manners. Pleasure to meet you too." Mr Conweller said.

"Pleasure indeed." Mrs Conweller commented.

"Right, lets go to my room." Kim said dragging me upstairs and into a light green room. It had pictures of her and Jared, their family and all sorts decorating the walls.

"So, whys everyone so hard on the boys?" I asked.

"Because they got so big, so fast, everyone pointed their finger to drugs. Sam looks after them, you know, keeps them out of trouble. And everyone assumes that he's a drug dealer. Sure, he's dark and brooding and hasn't had a girl friend in ages, but he's not a drug dealer. He treats them like his brother, you know?" She explained. I nodded my head.

"It sounds tough." I sighed.

"Yeah, they're great people though. People don't know how much they do for them. It's sad. They just judge them without taking the risk of getting to know them. Sure, they have short tempers, but it's still rude. They're a small group, theres only like 9 of them, Sam being the oldest at 23 and the youngest is Collin and Brady, they're 15." She explained.

I left Kim's not too long after that and kept thinking about the words. I got home, and went to bed. I'd have to ring Asher tomorrow morning.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, please tell us what you think**

**Review.**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOOOOOOO**

**This chapter is written by Shadowdancer22**

**Let us know what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**Have a nice day!**

**Love**

**(shadowdancer22)**

**

* * *

****BELLA'S POV**

It was the next day, I was tired. I had been up all night unable to sleep. I had a feeling something was going to happen today and I wasn't going to like it.

I didn't know why I felt like this, and I really hoped I was just being stupid but deep down, in the pit of my stomach, I was waiting for something.

I quickly ate my breakfast and watched a little bit on television, mainly on the areas around my home to see if anything was going on around the res, thankfully it wasn't. I ran up my stairs and into the spare room which I was using to keep the large amount of clothes I had somewhere they wouldn't look messy.

I looked through my clothes a few times before I decided to where my Black skinny jeans with my floral long top that was quite free flowing and my silver pumps on my feet. I couldn't really be asked to sort my hair out, but I knew I would regret it later if I left my hair in the messy mob in was it was in.

I straightened it and then put my head band in, I looked okay but if Phoebe saw what I was wearing she would be angry, Phoebe liked over dressing, it had to be fancy or she would make you change. I had to remind her a few times that we were werewolves and ended up tearing nearly every item of clothing we owned so it wasn't worth it spending hundreds on these designer shirts or shoes.

I knew I would have to call Asher, to tell him about the pack of nine wolves. I picked up my phone and dialled his number.

He picked up after the first ring.

"Bella?" He greeted

"There is something you might want to know. It's bad news" I stated

"What is it? Do they know? Do you need help? Are you okay?" He rushed out.

"Yeah I'm fine but the elders aren't going to be happy" I said

"What is it?" he asked

"Ash, there's nine of them. Nine shape-shifters" I said unhappily.

"Nine?" He asked shocked.

"Yep, the oldest is 23 and the youngest are 15" I answered the question I knew he would ask next.

"Bells I want you back, there are too many of them" He ordered.

"Ash, just a little longer. A least let me see them take down a leech" I begged.

"I'm not sure..." He sighed

"Let me find out some more stuff, like who's the best fighter, who's the strongest and the fastest. Things that will be useful to us in a fight." I pleaded.

He was silent for a few seconds, I knew that he was thinking about it.

"How do you plan in finding this information out?" He asked.

"You know I can be sneaky, I'll hide somewhere and if out. Please Asher." I begged

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong you phase and you run back. We'll come help as soon as we can." He ordered.

"Yes, how is everyone?" I asked

"There fine, we all miss you. Mum's worried sick about you. We all are" He said softly.

"I'm fine Ash. I need to go get ready for school." I sighed unhappily at the thought of school.

Asher chuckled huskily before saying.

"Well I better get of the phone. We don't want your education being effected do we?" He asked

"Jerk." Was all I said as I hung up

I looked at the clock, the talk had taken longer than I thought and I was running late.

I grabbed some food in my near bare cupboards for lunch and walked to my car. It looked like shit weather today, back home the weather was always nice and sunny, here it was always rainy. It wasn't fair.

I hopped in my car and drove to the hell hole that was called La Push High School. The new bane of my existence. The thorn in my side. And any other tings you can say meaning that it was like my nightmare.

As soon as I stepped out I felt a pair if arms wrap themselves around my waist. It was Kim.

"Bella! Your here. Come meet everyone." She ordered grabbing my hand and pulling me to where the nine shape-shifters stood waiting.

I let her pull me along, I was kind of eager to meet them and see how different they were to me and my people. I mean boys are boys right?

"Everyone this is Bella, Bella this is my Jared but you already met him, Paul, Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady." She introduced.

"Hey." They all said at the same time.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge, the wolf inside me was waiting to pounce on them, I held it togther and put my hands behind my back and faked a smile.

"Hiya." I said happily smiling away at the enemies that I would happily kill if it came to it.

I looked over at Paul. "My stalker, you do always end up turning up everywhere?" I said dryly.

He smiled slightly at me and laughed before saying smoothly.

"You know you love it."

"Of course" I said sarcastically.

I looked at the others that I hadn't seen yet.

"I haven't seen you around before." I stated

They seemed to look uncomfortable for a second.

"Yeah, errr, we've been off for a few days taking care of some stuff." The tallest male said, I think his name was Jake.

"Cool, lucky you." i said just as the warning bell rang, telling us to head to our lesson.

"Come on Bella, it's maths now." she said happily.

I felt my phone start vibrating, I pulled it out to see that it was Phoebe ringing me. Shit, if I ignored her then she would be pissed and might run down to here and if I answered I risked being found out. I answered it and said in a sickly sweet voice that I always used when I was busy.

"Phee, it's so nice to hear from you. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I have a problem Bella.." she said in the same time I had used.

"Really? What is it? Do inform me of it." I said.

"Well I have this friend who's being a stubborn ass, I think I should go get her and drag her back to mine and beat the crap out of her." She said.

I knew that they were all listening to me.

"Oh well I think that your friend is just doing what she needs to do and you should leave her alone." I said with a little steel in my voice.

"Of course you would!" she screeched loudly before hanging up.

"Sorry, my brothers girlfriend and my best friend wasn't too happy about me moving here alone." I lied, well it wasn't really lying as she didn't like me living here, but it was for different reasons than a they proberly thought.

"I understand." Kim reassured before the final bell went and we were forced to run to our lesson.

Even though we ran we were still late, ending in both us of getting detention. Asshole. The work was still easy for me and the lessons were so boring I even started talking to people. Scum was what I was thought they were.

But as I got know them, I started doubting weather or not it was true. They were just like us, the boys were all about girls and football and the girls were all about gossip and make-up like it was at my home. Then I realised and it made by blood turn cold. I was starting to like them.

This is bad. SO BAD! So fucking bad..

***

It was the end of the day and somehow I had managed to avoid nearly everyone. I sat away from everyone in lessons, choosing to sit at the back and I went home for lunch and came back with only seconds to the bell so Kim couldn't pounce on me.

But now, at the end of the day, I had detention with her. Great, fucking fantastic!

I walked into the class room, Kim was already there sat at our desk. The teacher wasn't there so it was just us two. Tension was thick in the air, but I knew that it was all from me. I was the one causing the problems but she didn't understand, maybe if she knew who I was, What I was, then she would. But I couldn't tell them even if I wanted too. Not that I did though. Asher had put an injunction on me, I wasn't to tell them why I was here or what I was. If I accidentally phased in front of them I was to run back home as fast as I could, which if you wanted to know was extremely fast.

"Bella why are you ignoring me?" Kim asked.

I knew now that I would have to be cruel to be kind. I had to stay away from her and the shape-shifters.

"I have too Kim, it's complicated" I struggled to be kind.

"How so?" She asked.

"It's none of your business." I hissed out.

"Let me in Bella. I can help." She begged.

I opened my mouth but was saved by the teacher coming in and telling us that we were aloud to go as long as we never were late again. I promised that I never would be late like a good girl and then I was off like a bat out of hell.

I ran out of the school but in my rush to get away, I wasn't looking where I was going and ran head first into a warm chest.

God these Shape-shifters were everywhere.

I looked up into the eyes of an unknown man. Then suddenly as my eyes locked down on his I was thrown into another world. I would do anything for him, be anything for him. I would leave my family and follow him anywhere. He was my life now, my love. My imprint.

Fuck.

Shit.

Crap.

I was soul mates with an enemy.

* * *

**What do ya think peeps?**

**Let us know**

**we work really really hard**

**so the least you can do is review!**

**Hey I rhymed!**

**REVIEW!!**

**THAT IS ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey**

**This chapter is by .x (Its so much easier than writing x . Broken Heart Disease . x, don't you think? I think.)**

**Anyway, I know you want to read the story, so without further a do.. Is that how it's spelt, I hope so. Ta Da!**

**From the wonderful .x and Lacey, we give you**

**The Black Horizon**

* * *

Bella POV

Shit. Fuck. It still ran through my head furiously. I stared into his onyx eyes as he stared into mine. A smile played out on his lips, one that reached his eyes and showed he was truly happy. Like he always wanted to imprint. Well, congrats a fucking lations. You ruined everything. I wanted to be mad at him, I wanted to hurt him.. But how could I?

"Hi, I'm Sam." His voice was deep, but filled with excitement and happiness. I wanted to run. I needed to run. This was dangerous, right? _No. _

"Bella." Was all I said. I didn't want to be rude, he was my soul mate. Oh, fuck. Why did that sound so right? It should be wrong. He opened his mouth to say something, but my phone cut us off.

_"Peel me from the skin_  
_Tear me from the rind_  
_Does it make you happy now?"_

That was all it got to say before I opened it. I ran to my car, away from Sam.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, how are you?" Dylan asked. I sighed.

"I'm fine, but nows not the best time to talk. I'm driving and my phones gonna die." I lied. I felt bad lieing to my own pack, but I was not in the right state of mind right now.

"Okay then Bells. Love ya." He said and hung up.

I opened up the car door and got in, put the keys in the ignition and started the car. I blared the music, which happened to be playing 30 Seconds to Mars. The Kill.

**What if I wanted to break**  
**Laugh it all off in your face**  
**What would you do?**

I thought I did break. And this wasn't a laughing matter. I wanted nothing more than to laugh it all off. It's not like it was real. I didn't just imprint on my enemy. He didn't imprint on me. It's all a dream. But it wouldn't fix it. This was real. This happened.

**What if I fell to the floor**  
**Couldn't take all this anymore**  
**What would you do, do, do?**

I don't think I can take this. I parked the car near the forest and threw the door open. I fell out of the door and onto the forest floor. I wrapped my arms around my knees and brought them to my chest and sobbed. I had to ruin it didn't I?

**Come break me down**  
**Marry me, bury me**  
**I am finished with you**

This was all wrong. This couldn't be right. I sobbed more and tried to convince myself it wasn't real.

**What if I wanted to fight**  
**Beg for the rest of my life**  
**What would you do?**

I couldn't fight the imprint. I knew I wouldn't be strong enough. I wasn't a coward. I wouldn't start being a coward now.

**You say you wanted more**  
**What are you waiting for?**  
**I'm not running from you**

I wiped my eyes vicously and stood up, I got back in the car and pushed down hard on the gas pedal, the car lurched forward, throwing itself into the road, exactly how I threw myself into this mission.

**Come break me down**  
**Marry me, bury me**  
**I am finished with you**

**Look in my eyes**  
**You're killing me, killing me**  
**All I wanted was you**

The look in his eyes.. His dark eyes. Argh! I wouldn't be strong enough for this. I was torn. Imprinting on the enemy. They didn't have a guide for this, did they?

**I tried to be someone else**  
**But nothing seemed to change**  
**I know now, this is who I really am inside**

**Finally found myself**  
**Fighting for a chance**  
**I know now, this is who I really am**

**Come break me down**  
**Marry me, bury me**  
**I am finished with you, you, you**

**Look in my eyes**  
**You're killing me, killing me**  
**All I wanted was you**

**Come, break me down**  
**Break me down**  
**Break me down**

**What if I wanted to break?**  
**What if I, what if I, what if I**  
**Bury me, bury me.**

The song ended and the car was parked infront of my small house. I turned the key and pulled it out. This was going to kill me. I had a pack. I had a duty to my pack. To my people. To protect. Not to go and fucking imprint on the fucking La Push scum! I winced. It hurt me to think of Sam like that.

True, I always had wanted to imprint, but now.. Now of all fucking times?! And on the enemy. I turned on the radio in the lounge and got changed from my school attire. I threw on my black skinnies that had a huge rip from mid thigh to my knee on the right leg, and my dark purple hello kitty hoody. It had the picture of a cat holding a bloody knife behind it's back, smilling.

I listened to the songs, not watching t.v, just wallowing in my own self loathe. I had to fuck it up.. _Come on, Bella! Stop thinking like that. It's not your fault.. _Oh right, someone else just happened to make me feel the pull and imprint on Sam. Sam. Fuck. He was the Alpha. Oh.. FUCK! There was no other word for it. Just.. Just fuck!

I needed to go for a walk. Clear my head. I walked through the forest. Perfect idea. I hoped.

I pulled on some black and red checkered converse and set out on my walk. I jumped over the overgrowth that decorated the forest floor and giant roots that poked out from the ground. I sprinted, not as fast as I could go, only just faster than human speed. I felt a pull in my chest and it tugged me forward. I slowed down to a walk.

I could hear a heartbeat. No, I could hear 10. I smelled shapeshifter. Fuck! My word of the day was back. I couldn't turn back now, they would smell me, either way. Or hear my heart beat. I took a breath and calmed my erratic heart down. It slowed to a normal pace in no time.

I continued walking. This was fine. I could now hear their footsteps. I looked into the distance and saw their sillhouettes. Still, I pressed on. Like I said before. I wasn't going to start being a coward now. No way in hell. I stubbornly kept walking.

I could see them all now. Sam walked in the middle. I told Asher there was nine. There was ten. I knew I'd be the fastest out of them too, if all shit hit the fan.

They came to a stop. Almost like they were waiting for me. I kept my guard and carried on waling, like nothing was wrong.

"Hey." I said when I reached them. They looked stunned for a second, but recovered.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Sam said. I kept my heart in control, as not to give anything away. But I heard Sam's start to beat louder and faster. I would've smirked under different circumstances.

"I could ask you the same thing. Atleast I'm on my own. You look like some cult." I said, this time throwing in a cocky smirk. His expression fell, but came back in a second.

"Tell me you don't believe the rumours." He sighed.

"Why would I tell you anything?" I asked, now fuly guarded.

"Kim warned me about this." Jared mumbled, too low for human ears.

"About what?" I hissed. Oh shit. Oh fucking no. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck.

"How did you even hear me?" He asked, he looked me up and down suspiciously.

"Why else would you say something if you didn't want to be heard?" I retalliated. He shrugged.

"So, what happened with you and Kim?" He asked.

"Nothing." I almost growled. Almost. I felt it build in my chest and tried desprately to push it down.

"You're different." Leah said.

"No shit. Really?" The growl was almost back. I swallowed to push it down. She didn't. She all out growled at me. I smiled back.

"I like you." She told me. Wait, what?

"Right.." I drew out. "I'm going now."

"Wait, why don't you hang out with us?" Jared said.

"I said no to Kim, I'll say no to you." I turned my back and started to walk away.

"She misses you." He whispered, but still loud enough for human ears. It stopped me in my tracks. I turned my head over my shoulder.

"She doesn't know me. None of you do, and none of you will." I hissed before walking away.

"Give us a chance." Sam pleaded. I couldn't deny my imprint. Fuck it all!

I sighed. "Fine." I turned around and walked back toward the,. "Where to?" I asked.

"The beach. Duh, where else?" Leah laughed. If she was in my pack, I'd love her. I was scared I would anyway. I couldn't betray my pack.

I walked next to Sam and Leah. Everyone else chatted away and eventually, we arrived at the beach. They took me to their usual spot and sat down.

"So, I hear your from Florida." Leah started.

"Yeah, it was great there." I replied.

"So, why'd you move from the nice, sunny, warm place to the wettest place in the continental U.S?" Jake asked.

"Wanted to try new things." I lied.

"In La Push?" Leah spoke again.

I nodded, "Yeah. My family talks about La Push, alot." I said. It was true, but it wasn't good things. They smiled, oblivious to the fact they should be tearing me apart right now.

"Okay-" I cut Jake off.

"My turn to ask questions. Do you like to run?" Hopefully I could use this to my advantage. They all nodded vigourisly. "Whos the fastest?"

"Me!" Leah nearly screamed.

"Awesome! I was the fastest at my school, guess girls are just better, huh?" I laughed. The scary thing, It wasn't forced. I was genuinely enjoying myself.

"Yeah, we all have our own thing. Sam and Jake are pretty much the strongest. But I'm faster, so I can just run away." Leah said proudly.

We stayed for a few hours talking about everything, while I secretly snooped information. By the time I got home I knew I had to ring Asher. I rung, but he never picked up. Okay, odd.

I decided to go have a shower and try afterwards. I listened for heartneats, anything to show that someone else was around. There was nothing. Perfect. I rung again, this time he picked up right away.

"Bells?!" He yelled in the phone.

"Yeah, listen I know who's the fastest and strongest. The Alpha and I guess Jake is Beta, he's almost as big as Sam.. The alpha," Fuck, Bella, don't talk like they're normal people. "And the only female, Leah, is the fastest." I told him.

"Great. I suppose the youngest would be the easiest to take out." I almost cringed. Collin and Brady didn't deserve that. No one did.

"Sure, listen, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Night Ash." I lied again.

"Night Bells." He said and hung up.

Yes, this was going to kill me.

* * *

**Okay, so that is chapter four! Do you like it? Yes, no, maybe? Please review guys!**

**Show your appretiation! Sorry for the swearing, it's part of my vocabulary, I always swear.**

**Please keep reading!**

**And reviewing!**

**You guys are amazing!**

**Love BHD**

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIYA!**

**So yeah update time!**

**Thanks to everyone who was reviewed,**

**We do love reading them!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love Lacey and BHD**

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

"I can't wait to see her today!" Kim chimed happily as she sat with the pack in my kitchen.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Bella Swan, she's amazing. So pretty, believe me she could have boys failing her at her feet but no, she hates the attention. You should have seen her break this girls nose when she called us sluts." Kim said.

"Be careful Jared you might have some competition. Kim and Bella sitting in a tree.." Quil sniggered but was stopped when Jared growled loudly.

"Shut up Quil." Kim hissed at him while snuggling into Jared, at these times I wish I had an imprint. Someone who knew everything and I could talk too, get advise from. Someone who knew the real me, wolf part and all.

"Hmmm, nice mental pictures." Paul said.

"Gross." Leah and Kim said at the same time.

Jared chucked the tin opener at Paul's head, with his wolf speed, Paul grabbed it just before it hit his head, mumbling his apologies.

"Get to school, or else you'll be late." I ordered.

They gathered there bags and got ready to leave, not before Jake asked:

"What are you doing today? Patrolling?"

"No, Billy has heard some news that the wolves from the Makah res are getting closer to us. I just going to have a look around and see if Billy can tell me anything about them." I said.

"I hope there not, we all know that there better fighters than us. They know how we fight but we never found out how they fight." Leah recalled the legends uneasily. Everyone knew the story of how the imprint ripped apart our bond with the Makah tribe.

The had always been told to me as I grew up.

Once upon time there were a number of vampires coming through the area. The La Push wolves and the Makah wolves decided to pair up and fight them together in honour of the great friendship that we shared with them. As the La Push wolves travelled to the Makah res they were greeted by the most beautiful woman that they had ever seen. The pack leader of the La Push wolves imprinted on her but as the Makah pack came to greet the La Push pack they saw the look on the La Push Alpha and attacked him.

That was the beginning of the fight but it only got worse when the imprint killed herself, both wolves had nothing to live for except revenge. So the fighting continued and there were many deaths, mainly La Push people as the Makah wolves had come to our land first they had learnt our fighting skills but we had not learnt theirs. In the end they came to an agreement that no La Push tribe member could ever step foot in Makah and no Makah tribe members could step foot in La Push.

The Makah tribe members know all the legends are true and hate us for what we have done. Their snobby and spiteful every chance they get. The only La Push people who want to go to Makah are the ones that want to trash the place.

Plus Makah is blocked off by loads of security, it would be impossible to get in unless they knew you, and their tribe, like ours, is very small and everyone knows everyone.

"Scum." Jake hissed

"Dirty, rotten asses." Paul muttered at the same time.

"Yeah I know. Get to school I'll call you if we have a problem." I ordered using my Alpha tone so they would all leave.

As soon as they left I quickly walked to Billy's. La Push was such a small place that if you were at the North side of La push it would only take you 20 minutes of walking to get to the South side.

"Sam." Billy greeted as he saw me.

"Billy, hows it going?" I asked as I walked up the porch steps and followed him in the house.

"Not too good. Harry told me that the other day when he was fishing by the boarder he saw some wolves. There coming closer than they ever had." Billy said.

Harry liked to fish just outside of La Push and Forks. He said that there was better fish there than in La Push and Forks. Not sure if it was true but I never really thought about it being dangerous before.

"Are you sure that they weren't our pack?" I asked, Colin and Brady and the trouble makers. Wouldn't surprise me if they were playing a joke on everyone.

"There was a white wolf with red streaks and a navy blue wolf with white ears and a huge wolf that was silvery and white. The last one was strange though, stranger than any of the wolves. It was this rare grey, like nothing he had ever seen. But it had these electric blue undertones." Billy said.

"This is bad, what happens if they try to attack us?" I asked.

"You'll need to start patrolling around there. But don't go to close. They must have some reason to go so far away from their tribe and so close to ours." Billy said pondering slightly.

"I'm going to go take a look around there." I said getting and and jogging into the woods.

I stripped of my trousers and tied them to my ankle and then I was off.

I loved running in wolf form, I found it so exhilarating and I just felt free. It was also nice not to share the thoughts of a pack of horny teenage boys. It was a nightmare. Especially Jared's mind with Kim. Que the shudder.

I ran over to the place where I knew that Harry fished and was shocked by the smells I had found. All were wolf smells with a mixture of human scent. The scents were nothing I had ever smelt before. I couldn't even tell what the human scent smelled like as they were too covered. It was almost like they wanted me to see this. It was like a warning to me.

I ran around for a while, as close as I could go to the Makah res, with was a good few miles away. It seemed like they were having some sort of party from the smoke rising in the air. Everyone knew that the Makah liked their parties, some times you could hear the music and the smell of smoke and food would drift to La Push. I think sometimes they were almost running our noses in it.

It was getting late, the pack would be home now. I better set off back then and send them to have a look around and try to get a few scents from it, maybe they would find something that I had over looked.

I turned swiftly and began the sort run back home to La Push. We did live quite close together, only a few hundred miles.

"I cant believe the little bastards." Paul vented after I had told them.

Leah was the worse though. I knew why, the thought of them being so close to her father scared and angered her. Seth was frowning slightly.

"Maybe they want peace. They could have attacked dad but they didn't, they didn't even try to. " Seth always wanted to see the best in everyone.

"I doubt it. They want something but what?" Leah said pacing up and down.

"I want you guys to go over to there and pick up on any smells you can." I ordered.

"I cant, I have to pick up Kim." Jared protested.

"Why?" I asked confused

"Her and Bella got detention for being late to classes. I swear something is odd about that Bella girl. She's so secretive all the time. " Jared pondered.

"You don't think?" Seth asked.

"No, I asked Kim to touch her hand to see if she was werewolf temperature but she's not. She's human" Jared said quickly.

"I'll pick her up, you go." I ordered grabbing my car keys from the side and climbing in my car as the others took off for the woods.

I took of for the school, I jumped out from the car and walked up the steps that I had once walked everyday. The doors burst open and out came a little petite girl. She didn't seem to see me and ran straight into my chest.

She bounced off me and looked me in the eyes an unknown girl. I was thrown into another world. I would do anything for her, be anything for her. I would leave my family and pack and follow her anywhere. She was my life now, my love. My imprint.

I felt my lips curl into huge smile. It had finally happened. My happily ever after. I had the perfect girl for me.

She was stunning with her long thick curled black hair and her skin was a tanned colour and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of grey that I could drown in forever. She was tiny, only about 5ft4. Her waist was tiny, I could probably fit both my hands around it and still have alot of space. Quite frankly, I wanted to do that.

I was snapped out of my thinking when I heard her gasp.

"Hi, I'm Sam." I could barely hide the excitement in my voice, I just wanted to pull her into my arms and crush her into a hug.

"Bella." She said harshly before storming past me and walking to her car.

I was too shocked to move after her.

_"Peel me from the skin_  
_Tear me from the rind_  
_Does it make you happy now?"_

Her phone went off and she answered it as she drove off.

"Hello?" She greeted as she pulled out of the car park.

"Bella, how are you?" A males voice asked.

"I'm fine, but now's not the best time to talk. I'm driving and my phones gonna die." I could tell me she lying in the way her voice went slightly sad at the end.

"Okay then Bells. Love ya." The male said hanging up.

I felt the need to claim her as my imprint unbelievably strong. She was mine not this males. I took a deep breath, trying to control my shaking.

I felt Kim touch my arm and turned to see her face light up in a huge smile.

"Congrats!" she squealed happily.

"Lets get back." Was all I said walking to my car in a sate of numbness.

I was running in the forest with the Pack who's thoughts were all on my imprint Bella. Kim had told us that she had been off with her all day. I knew it upset Kim and I could tell Jared was angry at Bella but I wouldn't let him hurt her.

We were currently running patrols when Aascent hit me. It was My Bella. She was walking in the woods by herself.

I phased back, the others followed and soon she came face to face with us.

"Hey." She said, not even looking shocked that we were here.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I asked, her heart beat showed that she was calm, unlike mine which was beating erratically.

"I could ask you the same thing. Atleast I'm on my own. You look like some cult." She said smirking sexily at us.

"Tell me you don't believe the rumours." I sighed, hoping that she didn't. I wasn't the bad guy like the rumours made me out to be.

"Why would I tell you anything?" She asked guarded.

"Kim warned me about this." Jared mumbled, too low for human ears.

"About what?" She hissed.

How the hell did you she hear that?

"How did you even hear me?" He asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Why else would you say something if you didn't want to be heard?" She said back smugly.

"So, what happened with you and Kim?" Jared asked

"Nothing." She spat out.

"You're different." Leah said.

"No shit. Really?" she hissed back at Leah.

"I like you." Leah said, Leah didn't like anybody.

"Right.." She drew out. "I'm going now."

"Wait, why don't you hang out with us?" Jared said.

"I said no to Kim, I'll say no to you." She turned and started walking away.

"She misses you." He whispered, but still loud enough for human ears. It stopped her in her tracks. She turned her head over her shoulder.

"She doesn't know me. None of you do, and none of you will." she nearly hissed about. And that hurt.

"Give us a chance." I pleaded, she couldn't leave.

I could hear her sigh . "Fine." she turned and walked back to us, "Where to?" she asked impatiently

"The beach. Duh, where else?" Leah laughed. If she was in my pack, I'd love her. I was scared I would anyway. I couldn't betray my pack.

When we arrived at the Beach, Leah began asking questions.

"So, I hear your from Florida." Leah started.

"Yeah, it was great there." Bella replied. She wasn't going back was she? She had to stay, I couldn't be without her.

"So, why'd you move from the nice, sunny, warm place to the wettest place in the continental U.S?" Jake asked.

"Wanted to try new things." She shrugged like it was nothing.

"In La Push?" Leah spoke again.

I nodded, "Yeah. My family talks about La Push, alot." All of us smiled at her.

"Okay-" I cut Jake off.

"My turn to ask questions. Do you like to run?" She asked eagerly . "Whos the fastest?"

"Me!" Leah nearly screamed.

"Awesome! I was the fastest at my school, guess girls are just better, huh?" She laughed and it was music to my hears.

"Yeah, we all have our own thing. Sam and Jake are pretty much the strongest. But I'm faster, so I can just run away." Leah said.

We played on the beach for a while, Bella seemed to like being with us. I wondered when I could tell her about the imprint. I wanted to get to know her first, and for her to get to know me before I tell her that were soul mates and stuck together for the rest of our lives. But I so desperately wanted her in my arms, to kiss her and to hold her.

_Soon_ I hope.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**We love 'em!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews**

**We love you!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love from Shadowdancer22!**

**Thanks to BHD for putting up my shit writting and correcting it all before it gets published!**

**Cuz believe me half of it is unreadable!**

_Your writing is amazing, ShadowDancer! I don't know how I'm gonna write the next chapter.._

_I'll try my best! Lol_

_-BHD_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, this is BHD's chapter, and I know, ShadowDancer's chapter is alot to live up to!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it**

**Keep reviewing, It motivates us!**

* * *

Bella POV

Every day it was hard.

Every night it was okay. I could hear Sam's heartbeat, smell his scent, as he slept outside my window. It made me smile, and let me sleep easy.

It was hard to be away from him when I had to go to school. But it was even harder to know he was right there, right under my window, and not go to him. It was complete and utter torture.

Asher had told me it was time to come home. Back to our Pack. Back to our land and our people. I was needed home. I felt torn. I wanted to go home, I missed it. But, I couldn't leave Sam. Nor could I say to Asher _'Hey, Ash, I don't want to come home because I imprinted on the ALPHA of the La Push pack.' _Can you imagine how that would go down.

But, as all good things come to an end, he said that by then end of the week, I was to come home. He missed me. And I felt bad that I was lying to them. My pack. But not only that, I was lying to Family. Something I said I would never do. But here I was, lying.

Kim and I started to patch things up though, admittedly, I was kind of using her. But what wouldn't you do to see your soul mate. The fact it was a double imprint made it all the harder.

We actually hugged once. It was kind of awkward, for him though. I was hugging everyone goodbye and Sam hugged me. I could tell Paul would give him the most shit. Everyone laughed at us, "Sam the non emotional man hugged someone! Oh my gosh!" Is what Leah squealed.

I sighed and dragged myself from the comfort of my bed. Sam was still here, still under my window asleep. It was hard not to run to him and hug him again. I settled for making a raquet. I threw my clock off the bedside table. His heartbeat shot up and he ran away. It hurt, that he was running.

I walked to draws and grabbed my clothes. It was a cold, cloudy day, Surprise! Not. I picked out dark purple skinny jeans, a grey tank which had Hate Love Hate written all over it so much you had to actually sit down and read it, a black jacket that was open at the front, pulled on some black converse.

Next stop was the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and my hair, decided to straighten it and put loose waves in, I looked at my grey eyes and decided on some dark blue eyeliner and black mascara. I wouldn't be taking off my jacket today, so I didn't bother putting cover up on my tattoos.

I had breakfast, which was just cereal today, and got in the car and drove to school.

"Bella!" Kim yelled and opened my door before literally dragging me out.

"Kim, can I at least turn the car off?" I asked while laughing.

"Oh, right, sorry." She said sheepishly. I laughed and turned the car off, grabbed my messenger bag and got out of the car. Kim grabbed my hand and dragged me toward Leah, who grabbed my other hand and dragged me to the pack.

"Hey." I greeted them.

"Hey Bells!" Jake said the loudest, everyone else mumbled their hello's and claimed they didn't get much sleep.

"We have Art." Leah said as the bell rang, then she dragged me off. This was the class I had with her and only her. We took our usual seats at the back and pulled out our art gear.

"Draw anything you feel like." The teacher said.

"So, you and Sam?" Leah started. I looked at her.

"What about me and Sam?" I asked.

"You like each other." State the obvious, Leah.

"Yeah, I guess. But it's not like anything will happen. I'm going home at the end of the week." I said sadly.

I was always scared that I'd grow to love theses people that I thought were scum. And I had. I loved Sam like nothing else in the world, I loved Leah and Kim, heck, even the most annoying Paul came to be one of my friends.

Leah turned her head to look at me. "What?" Her voice sounded so small. So sad.

"Yeah, my brother misses me too much. Wants me home." I told her.

"You can't leave! It'll tear Sam apart!" She blurted. It would tear me apart too.

"Why?" I asked stupidly. I knew why.

"Oh, uh, Shit. Ugh.. The mans like in love with you! Trust me, It's all we ever hear about!" She exclaimed.

I knew she meant in their heads. They'd been watching us more carefully. Ever since that time we let Harry Clearwater, Leah's father, see us. Our wolf scent was faint, a good thing to have, you could barely smell it, So we phased human and kept walking through it.

"He does?" I asked in a hopeful tone. I nearly smacked myself.

"Yes! So please.. Bella, we all love you.. Don't," She was lost for words, I'd never seen Leah stutter. "Don't go." She breathed out, her eyes watering.

"Leah, If I could.. I would stay. But I can't." I told her getting up to leave the class.

"Miss Swan, please take your seat." The teacher sighed.

"No." I said firmly and walked to the door. He grabbed my wrist to make me stop.

"Sit in your seat. Or the principle will be notified of this behaviour." He said. And the principle will do what? I nearly laughed.

"Get out of my way." My beta tone took over. I heard Leah gasp and I nearly slapped myself. The teacher moved away and I ran out of that shit hole of a school. I ran to the beach, it was my place to go. This was the last place I was going to be before I packed and left. Today. I took my jacket off in the car. It was warming up outside.

I got out of the car and ran to the beach, my converse were becoming sand filled. I sat on the peice of drift wood and put my head in my hands.

"Nice tattoo." I heard Sam say. How did I not hear that? I wiped the tears I didn't even know were falling. "Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothings wrong." I stated shaking my head.

"You can't lie to me." He said barely abouve a whisper.

"I'm leaving." I told him the truth. And he knew it.

"What? Why?" He asked and I could know not only feel my pain, but his too. The water gathered in his eyes.

"I have to leave. I'm sorry." I said and made a move to leave. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"Why?" He asked again. I shook my head. He wrapped his warm arms around me, his heartbeat was frantic, as was my own, He put his chin ontop of my head and I felt water in my hair.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his chest.

"Please don't go. I have to tell you so much, just a bit more time-" He pleaded but I cut him off. I tip toed and pressed my lips to his quickly before I pulled back and looked into his tear filled eyes.

"I have to go." I whispered. I pulled myself from his hold and ran to my car.

"I love you." I heard him whisper, too low for human ears and it made me sob.

"I love you too." I whispered back, I think it was even too low for his ears to hear.

I slammed the car door as I got in and sped to my house. There wasn't very much unpacked, so I threw everything i needed in the car. I literally threw it, I smashed the windows, punched holes in the walls, pulled draws out and threw them across the ground, smashed more glasses and plates. The house was a mess. The whole time I screamed and sobbed.

Now or never.

I had to go.

I wiped my eyes.

I walked to the door.

I ripped the door off of it's hinges and threw it outside.

Got in my car.

And I sped away from my soul mate. Away from my second home. With tears in my eyes I left.

It didn't take long to get back home, with my crazy ass driving, I think I caused a car crash or too. But this fucking car was fine. I went past the security, they knew who I was. They let me in immediately.

I parked outside Asher's house and threw the car door open with to much strength. Poor door didn't know what happened before it was disconnected from the only place it had known all along. It was ripped away.

"Bella!" Asher yelled.

"Bella? Bella!" Phoebe cried, literally cried, and she was like another Leah. I winced. but ran into their open arms and I cried more. I squeezed them tightly, like they'd.. Like they'd disappear. Truth be told, I knew they wouldn't. But I could run away. From my pack. I'd already run away from my imprint.

"Whats wrong?" Asher asked. Perceptive. We both were.

"Happy to see you. I missed you." I lied. Why did I do that so much now? I wanted to scream, but I did enough of that at my small house back in La Push.

"We missed you too!" Phee yelled.

"So, what was it like around the scum?" Dylan asked. I wanted to scream 'They're not scum!' but I couldn't. I had to hide this. No one could no that I imprinted, and it would hurt like nothing imaginable. And Sam.. My Sam would be in so much pain. Just as much as me. He would let go.. eventually.

"Oh, it was wonderful." I said in a monotone voice. He laughed and launched himself at me, full blast.

"I missed you, Sis. It's good to have you home." He told me.

Everyone from my pack turned up and hugged me, told me they missed me, everything. They asked me to phase and show me what happened, but I opted to just talk to them, I didn't want them to see my memories, and thy were to fresh in my mind to hide. I told them the important parts, where I broke peoples bones and gained the packs trust.

_You hurt them. _A voice in my head told me. _They'll forgive you. Go back. _It encouraged. I couldn't.

"They're filthy mutts anyway." Dylan said.

"Yep. Maybe we should just attack them now, It will be easy enough." Rob said.

"One of them, The Alpha, saw my tattoo. He didn't know what it meant." I told them quickly.

"How?" Dan nearly yelled. I winced.

"It was an accident, I was wearing a jacket, but I went to the beach before I left and left the jacket in the car.." I carried on, not wanting that memory in my head.

"And he was there and saw it." I said.

"Guys, leave it. Shes here now. That's all that matters." Phee said wrapping an arm around me. I sighed and snuggled into it.

I missed La Push. Something I never thought I'd say.. Or think. I missed everyone.

The same thing kept running through my head.

Sam.

* * *

**Okay, So ShadowDancer, If you don't like something, you can edit it as much as you want. I was lost for words Lol but here you go.**

**Okay, this was BHD's chapter, Beta'd by the wonderful ShadowDancer22**

**Keep reading and reviewing**

**You guys are amazing**

**Love ShadowDancer and BHD**

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this chapter**

**I found the beginning quite sad and hard to write :(**

**I think I was nearly in tears at one point in this.**

**Anywho the show must go on!**

**Thanks to BHD for putting up with me,**

**she's amazing author and one day she'll make it big!**

**I know she will! We'll all be reading her books in a few years!**

**And i'll be thinking 'yep I wrote a fanfic with her'**

**REVIEW!**

**Love Lacey xx**

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

She had gone, I was left all alone.

The pain of those words was unbelievable. It coarsed through my body like electricity. The pain lapped over and over again. I would do anything to stop it, just for a second so I could think straight. I would have to follow her, I would have too.

I needed her more than I needed anything. More than the air I breathed, or the water I drunk. She had over taken all of them, I needed her, her scent the way she smiled. It was like a drug to me.

I was in way too deep to stop now, she was my soul mate.

What hurt the most was the fact that I would never be able to tell her again that I loved her, I would never get my happily ever after. I was meant to be alone for the rest of my life. It was simple as that, the only chance of happiness and love and I had, and I messed it up. Fucking Royally. I wished with everything I had that I could relives the last conversation, to just be with her one last time. It would have been worth anything

"Sam! Sam, are you okay" I heard Leah yell.

She was next to me within the second, pulling me into a hug. I so wanted to cry but I was a man and I wouldn't cry. I had to be strong.

"She's gone." I whispered

"I know." Was all she said before I snapped.

"And you just forgot to tell me this!" I shouted, my shaking turning up a notch.

I was extremely close to phasing now.

"I only found out this morning." She defended

"You should have told me, I don't even know where she's gone." I said pitifully.

"Sam there's something you should know. I don't think Bella's normal. this morning she left class and I swear she used a Beta voice to get the teacher to move. Sam I think maybe Bella's a wolf." Leah whispered.

"No, she couldn't be." I hissed.

"There's something about her Sam, it ain't normal." Leah said.

"Leah go back to her house and if she's there stop her from leaving." I ordered, using my alpha tone so she was forced to do it.

She nodded her head before taking off down the beach at full speed. I ran over to Billy's.

He would know the truth, he would help me better than anyone could.

I ran to his house as fast as I could. I took the woods just so I could run at inhuman speed. I needed to get there fast, I just had to know. If Bella was a wolf then she would be from the Makah res.. and they were our enemy.

If she was a wolf then did she imprint on me as well? Was she trying to fight it because her tribe would never let us be. In our res we could be together, people would hate her but I knew from tale my father had told me that in the Makah res betrayal was unbelievable to them that if you did betray them then you would be killed or thrown out of the tribe. If she had imprinted I could understand why she had kept it quiet.

"Sam," Billy greeted "What brings you here?"

"Bella, you know that I imprinted on her right?" I asked.

He nodded his head "Jake told me." He supplied.

"Billy I think she's a wolf from Makah res." I said.

His eyes widened slightly before he said "Better come in.." He rolled himself around and headed in side.

I followed him in and watched as we went to the bookshelf that was on the left side of his living room.

He seemed to be looking for some book and we started muttering little things to himself, so quietly that I couldn't here him.

"Here." He said to himself, pulling out a small book that was Labelled 'Makah Res'.

He flipped through it before finding the right place.

"Does she have a tattoo like that?" He asked showing me a picture of this man's back.

The tattoo was the exact same. The same pattern, the same swirls and the same writing underneath. I felt myself go pale. This was in the Makah res book which meant she must be from the Makah res. I wanted to run away but with a gulp I look back at Billy who was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah she does." I said.

He seemed to look troubled and I knew why. They were the enemy. We were meant to hate them and they were meant to hate us. They did. We couldn't be together, but we had to be.

"It's the tattoo that every protector of the tribe get, it means that you swear to protect them, even at the cost of your own life and happiness."

She had swore to protect her people and I had swore to protect mine. She had swore to protect her people against me and I had swore to mine to protect them against her. Was this fates sick idea of a joke? Cause it wasn't fucking funny.

She was a wolf from Makah. Had she imprinted on me? Was that why she left? Why was she here in La Push? She as meant to be my enemy but I didn't care, I would go to the Makah res and I would get her back even if it killed me.

"I'll get her back." I stated.

"Sam, she can't be here." Billy said gently.

I froze. "She's my imprint Billy. She belongs at my side" I said through gritted teeth.

"She's a danger Sam. This could start a war that could end the whole tribe. Do you want to be the reason everything dies?"Billy asked.

I didn't say anything, I just walked out and phased as soon as I was clear from the house. I felt everyone in my head. They seemed to listen and watched my memories in shock.

_She's scum _Paul thought.

I growled at him, launching myself at him.

_My Bella is not scum _I growled.

_What we going to do? _Jake asked.

_We get her back _Leah said.

_That we do _Everyone agreed.

* * *

We took of as fast as we could. We knew that we would have some trouble but we just wanted to talk to them. Hopefully I could talk to them before they attacked us. We wouldn't stand a chance against them if they did.

Then suddenly we were surrounded by them, all were huge. Larger than me and were all snarling and baring their teeth at us.

_Don't attack we don't know which one is Bella _I ordered.

I phased human, I didn't care that I was naked in front of them. A few of the wolves Growled and the smallest one closed it eyes, I knew that the wolf was a girl and it could be Bella. I took a step closer to the light grey wolf only to be back handed by the alpha.

He phased human, the man was about 20 maybe with black hair that was cropped and he was even more muscly than me. He looked a lot like Bella, this must be her brother maybe. His pack stood ready to fight us.

"Stay the fuck away from my imprint." He hissed at me.

"We want to talk, My name is Samuel Uley and I'm the leader of the La Push pack" I said calmly.

"I'm Asher Swan leader of the Makah pack." He said, a few howls were heard from his pack.

"We want to talk." I stated.

He seemed to pause.

"Make they all phase back" He ordered me.

"Phase back." I ordered them, following his command. They all phased back. Expect her Leah who shook her head.

"She's a girl, she doesn't want to phase back in front of you". I said.

"We have two girls in our pack, we understand it, I can't have her out of sight so she'll have to suck it up. Anyway like we want to look at Scum naked." Asher said.

We all growled causing the Makah pack to growl at us.

Leah grumbled before she phased human. Seth stood in front of her slightly, shielding her from their eyes.

He nodded his head and his pack lunged at ours, knocking out everyone. I was last .

"It's the safest way." He shrugged before jumping at me.

Everything went black and I found myself in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I know this chapter is short!**

**Don't kill me!**

**This is a build up chapter, A filler.**

**It's a hard chapter to make long!**

**Believe me!**

**So I'm sorry**

***pouts***

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY All,**

**So, I've been racking my brains, trying to compete with Lace's story to make my chapter half as good as hers.**

**If you ever get the privellage to write a story with her, You are one lucky fucker!**

**She is amazing!**

**Remember to check her out! ShadowDancer22**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Oh, perfect lyrics too! By the wonderful Carrie Underwood.**

* * *

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true,_  
_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do,_  
_In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story,_  
_Let's just admit we all want to make it too.._

**Bella POV**

This was hard. Only a day had passed, and my brain kept screaming something was going to go wrong. I knew I could never tell anyone about my imprinting miss hap. I flinched. I couldn't even call it that. I could put my happiness aside, I swore for my pack and my people. But could I put Sam's aside?

_No._

I was selfish. And I wanted my Sam back.

I currently lay in my big, black bed, wrapped in my protective cacoon of a huge black blanket. I wanted black everything. My mood was black. I came home to my bed being light blue, I ripped the blanket to shreds. I sighed and dragged myself to my shower.

I turned the shower onto warm, the cold didn't affect me, even though I didn't have a very high temp, but I still liked the warm, I could feel it. I stripped and threw myself in the shower, I didn't have time to pansy around waiting for it to heat up. I washed my hair and body in vanilla and wildberry.

After I finished I decided on what to wear. I ended up choosing grey skinny jeans with black ankle boots, a tight band tee and I pulled my black leather jacket on, left my hair down and straight. Even the water couldn't cover my red rimmed eyes, so I put on some dark black ray bans. Deemed myself good, and went down to meet the pack.

"Morning, Belly!" Phee said dancing toward me and pecking my cheek.

"Morning hun." I told her back.

"Whats for breakfast?" Dylan asked walking in the door. He wrapped his arms around my waist in a friendly way and I smiled but it wasn't Sam.

_Shut up, Bella. It never will be Sam. Ever. Again._

Breakfast came and went. And we went back to pack duties. Dylan and Rob were patrolling through town, Dylan to the woods and Rob in town. It's not like we flaunted the pack and being a wolf around to people, but if something went wrong, it was easier to protect them.

I was walking through town, casually walking into shops. I brought a new leather jacket, it was really nice. A Switch Satin Bomber jacket. I left the front unzipped. Yes, I was wearing it already. My head snapped up and I heard a howl. I froze. Not for too long, I stripped and phased on the spot, tearing my way toward the howl.

_Stupid fucking scum! _I heard Asher and Dylan curse.

_What? _I asked. Who were we talking about? What had hapened.

_La Push. _Asher said through gritted teeth.

_They figured it out.. _I thought sadly. I kept my thoughts of them under tight lid. I sped toward the gate and met my brothers and sister.

We had them surrounded, I knew Sam was the big black wolf. Our wolves towered over him, especially Asher, Phee and I were Leah's height, but I don't think he noticed that, because his eyes were widened at how big they all were.

He phased human, not caring he was naked in front of them. A few of us growled and the I closed my eyes, giving him atleast the illusion of privacy, He took a step toward Phee only to be back handed Asher who was growling in fury.

Asher phased human. He pushed his chest out and growled while narrowing his eyes at everyone. Our pack stood ready to fight. I didn't want to. Not them.

"Stay the fuck away from my imprint." Asher hissed at Sam.

"We want to talk, My name is Samuel Uley and I'm the leader of the La Push pack" He said calmly. I could almost dance, It was so good to hear his voice again.

"I'm Asher Swan leader of the Makah pack." Asher said, going into full 'I'm the aplha I will protect my fucking pack so fuck off' bussiness mode. A few howls erupted from our pack.

"We want to talk." Sam stated.

Asher paused.

"Make them all phase back." He ordered Sam.

"Phase back." Sam ordered them, following Ash's command. They all phased back. Expect her Leah who shook her head. I could tell it was Leah, she was the smallest, and her scent.

"She's a girl, she doesn't want to phase back in front of you". Sam said.

"We have two girls in our pack, we understand it, I can't have her out of sight so she'll have to suck it up. Anyway like we want to look at Scum naked." Asher said. _They're not scum._

_What? _Phee asked.

_Fuck. _I thought. _We have to knock them out. He wants us too. _I said, understanding allof my brothers body language. everyone was excited that they got to hurt a La Pufta. Thats what they called them.

La Push pack all growled causing our pack to growl back.

Leah grumbled quietly before she phased human. Seth stood in front of her slightly, shielding her from their eyes.

Asher nodded his head and our pack lunged at theire, knocking out everyone. Sam was last .

"It's the safest way." Asher shrugged before jumping at Sam.

I growled as soon as he came into contact with Sam. He was knocked out instantly. I lunged at Asher, guarding Sam's body.

"Bella! What the fuck?!" He yelled nursing his now broken in three places arm. His eyes widened when he saw me crouched in front of Sam, baring my teeth.

_Bella! You didn't! _Phee screamed in my head.

"Bella.. You," Asher started. He gritted his teeth. "Imprinted. On. Him." He spat out. I growled menacingly. He gripped his head and threw it back, obviously frustrated.

I phased back and pulled on all my clothes, my new, now ripped jacket and tied my leather string back around my wrist, everyone followed in suit.

"What the fuck, Bells? You swore to everyone! Everyone! Especially us! And then you-" Rob didn;t get to finish before my fist connected with his jaw, snapping it.

"Bella!" Asher yelled. I stood down and walked over to Sam's still unconcious body.

"Bella.." Phee sighed and walked toward me. I locked at her wildly. Was she going to be disappointed to? I growled and she topped in her tracks. Asher growled at me. My own brother actually fucking growled at me. So you know what I did? I growled at the fucker right back!

That shut him the fuck up.

"Bella, I know it's hard-" Phee started.

"Hard? HARD?! She fucking betrayed us! All of us!" Rob roared up.

"Want me to snap your jaw right off, dick fuck?" I snapped at him. We'd always been close, so I think he was frightened. I've never really snapped at my pack. Then again I'd never imprinted on my packs enemy. My tribes enemy.

Sam started to stir and blinked a few times.

"Bella, you're wasting time!" Asher yelled at me.

"Shut the fuck up! I've done nothing wrong!" I screamed back. I was shaking.

Then I felt a warm hand wrap around mine and looked at the hand, and followed it to a connected arm, followed that up and up and up to see Sam's face smiling down at me. I smiled back. Then I remembered what was happening, but I couldn't drop his hand. I just couldn't.

"Bella, He's the enemy. Think logically. They'll kill you if you go back Bella. _Kill you. _You will die." Asher kept trying. Everyone else was pretty quiet. Phee had tears in her eyes, Rob was clutching his broken jaw, Asher his arm. I looked down.

"What then?" I nearly whispered.

"She can't leave!" Phee yelled, running to stand by me. "Ash, babe, you know she can't. She's your sister! She's _my _sister." She said, locking eyes with him.

I let go of Sam's hand.

"I'll be fine." I said quietly before sprinting at a full on wolf speed, knowing I'd be leaving everyone else behind. I didn't care where I went. I just had to go.

Leaving Sam again. For the second time, was tearing me apart. I deserved this. All the pain I felt. I knew I deserved it. I found myself collapsing and holding my head, whimpering with tears streaming down my face. I didn't sob. I couldn't. The tears just fell down my face in silent waterfalls.

"Well, hello." I heard a musical voice. I sniffed. Leech.

"What do you want, leech?" I snarled. He had black dredlocks and dark skin.

"Well, you see-" He didn't get to finish because I had ripped his head off already. I heard My pack running toward me, before I knew it, they were tugging on the leeches arms, ripping him apart. I could hear the sound of metal being ripped to shreds and started a fire.

"Bella, I'm sorry, we're sorry. Come back, please?" Asher cried. He had tears n his eyes.

"Who's watching Sam?" I asked.

"Dylan and Rob." Phee said. I sighed. "Bella, we'll figure it out." She encouraged, wrapping a small arm around my shoulders as I shook slightly.

When we got back to Sam and the unconcious pack, he immediately crushed me to him, I wrapped my arms around him tightly, feeling my eyes fill with unwanted tears.

"Fucking stupid emotions." I grumbled.

"So, you imprinted on me too, huh?" He asked cockily.

"How'd you figure that out?" I said sarcastically.

"The tattoo.. Billy asked me if it was like the one in the Makah Rez book. It was. He explained everything." He informed me. I would have growled if Sam's arms weren't around me.

"Bella." Ash said stiffly. Sam growld and I elbowed him when I turned around in his embrace, he wasn't letting go anytime soon, and for that I was smiling. Until I saw the look on Ash's face.

He sighed. "Bella, we can't.. You can't.. It's not allowed. It's tabboo."

"Ash." Phee growled.

"I'm sorry, it is. You know what's meant to happen. She gets exiled." Rob spoke up.

"Then I go with her. You don't want to lose the pack, do you? Do you want to be responsible for breaking us apart? Leaving the res unprotected? What about that vamp we just killed, Ash?" Sam stiffened.

"You just killed a leech?" He asked. I nodded. "Just then?" He asked surprised.

"You don't know how we fight." I stated. "We're efficient. Deadly. Worse monsters than them. I perfer it that way." I stated.

"We're protecters," Tyler corrected. "Not monsters." He smiled. I smiled back. I felt Sam kiss my temple and Ash growled. I growled back.

"damnit, Ash! Stop making her growl! What if that was us?" Phee shreiked.

"But it's not." He stated looking at her.

"No.. It's your _sister_." She stated, emphasising sister, drilling it into his brain. He sighed.

"You can't exile you're own sister." Sean said speaking up for the first time. "We'll all follow her." He stated strongly. I felt the warmth radiate from me. They loved me so much, they would break everything they stood for.

"Fine. But he can't stay here." Ash said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's alpha of La Push. Needed there." Ash said softly. "And.. Bella, you're needed here. We need you, I need you."

"Ash.." I started but he put his hand up to stop me.

"Don't." He said, turning and walking away. Phee looked between us, with a apologizing look to me, she followed her imprint.

* * *

**Okay, so this was chapter 8. **

**God, we're flying through this.**

**Keep reviewing, it's our source of energy. **

**We write to please you,**

**and us,**

**Lol, but anyway, you know the drill by now, don't you?**

**Read/Review and wait for the next chapter.**

**AND! you all better thank Lace in your reviews,**

**she came up with this idea! I just help write a chapter every now and then.**

**She's truly amazing.**

**Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating sooner **

**It's all my fault :(**

**I had loads of coursework to do and like four essays that needed to be in this week that I had put off**

**Now I should still be studying but I think I owed you guys a chapter so...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Thanks to BHD for working with me :) **

_Anytime Hun!_

**REVIEW!**

**Love Lacey**

* * *

_I know our love is forbidden and my love is unwanted… but I cannot ignore what my heart tells me to feel…_

_It has it's own thoughts, it's own plans… and though I know it's not meant to be, there is always hope._

_And though I know it's not meant to be, there is always love.._

_It is here.. in me.. it is for you.. and you only.._

_I see your face, when I close my eyes.. it's a moment that stays with me even when you're not around…_

**SAM'S POV**

I was surrounded in darkness, but slowly in began to fade, just little bits at a time. Then the sound came back, I began hearing little things. At first it was almost like an annoying buzz but then that soon cleared up.

"Bella, you're wasting time!" I heard a male voice shout.

Bella? My Bella? I felt my heart rate speed up at the thought of my Bella.

"Shut the fuck up! I've done nothing wrong!" I heard her screamed and I was shocked to hear her swear.

My eyes opened and I sprang forward, wrapping my arms around my Bella. Getting ready to yank her out the way if they tried to hurt her.

"Bella, He's the enemy. Think logically. They'll kill you if you go back Bella. _Kill you. _You will die." The male said again, this must be Bella's brother. He was tall and had the same grey eyes as she did.

I knew then that she had imprinted on me too. In my head I was doing some sort of happy dance at the thought of knowing that she was tied to me like I was tied to her.

"What then?" Bella whispered softly.

"She can't leave!" The woman yelled , running to stand by us. "Ash, babe, you know she can't. She's your sister! She's _my _sister." The woman said again, this was his imprint then I guess.

Bella dropped my hand and I instantly missed the connection. I wanted to grab her hand again.

"I'll be fine." She said quietly before sprinting at a full on wolf speed.

I went to follow her, but was stopped when I was tackled to the ground by this man. Her pack, expect for one, took off after her. I tried to break from his grip but it was impossible. The other male walked over to the pack. He seemed to be making sure that they were still knocked out, which they were.

"I wont kill you because it will kill Bella but I swear to god that if you ever enter our land I'll make you into a wolfy pretzel." The one holding me threatened, and just to prove his point he pulled me even tighter. Knocking the air out of me.

"I'll help, I'm sure that all the pack would." The other male said. He had short gelled black hair and his blue eyes were trained on the pack, watching their every twitch.

The man holding me let go of his grip and stood and walked over to join the other male.

"Bella was right, there's 10 of them." The man holding me, whose hair was shaved except one part.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Bella only went to La push to get information on you so we could kill you. She told us everything, the imprints name just in case we need to sort them out as well." The one that held me said.

"Your lying!" I shouted, my shaking was on the edge of phasing.

"We don't ever lie." They both said , trying to look innocent.

I snorted, hoping that the pack would wake up soon. But they seemed dead asleep.

"We didn't come here for a fight, I just wanted to talk to Bella." I shouted loudly.

"NO YOU CAME TO TAKE HER AWAY!" They both shouted at the same time.

"She's our sister and you'll be dead and rotting before you can take her from us." The one who had me in the headlock warned.

"I say we kill him anyway, not like anyone's going to miss him. Bella will move on." The other male said.

"No, It'll hurt Bell. Maybe the elders have some way to reverse the imprint and then we kill him." The one with the odd hair said.

"I hope so, Dylan." The other male said.

"Stay quiet and we wont hurt you." Dylan said sitting on a fallen tree, the other male who I still didn't know the name of sat next to him with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Bella came bursting through the clearing and ran over to me. I instantly crushed her tiny body to mine. I could hear her sniffing and I knew that she was crying.

"Fucking stupid emotions." She grumbled making me laugh slightly.

The rest of her pack watched us with guarded eyes, Hate shone in their eyes as they looked at me but love when they looked at Bella.

"So, you imprinted on me too, huh?" I asked cockily.

"How did you figure that out?" She asked

"The tattoo.. Billy asked me if it was like the one in the Makah Rez book. It was. He explained everything."I informed, the rest of her pack stiffened when they heard about the book that Billy had.

"Bella." Her brother said. I growled as he took a step towards us. The need to protect my imprint getting harder and harder.

He sighed. "Bella, we can't.. You can't.. It's not allowed. It's tabboo."

"Ash." The other woman, and his imprint, Growled.

"I'm sorry, it is. You know what's meant to happen. She gets exiled." Another one of the pack said.

"Then I go with her. You don't want to lose the pack, do you? Do you want to be responsible for breaking us apart? Leaving the res unprotected? What about that vamp we just killed, Ash?" I stiffened.

"You just killed a leech?" I asked, the thought of my imprint facing a leech was hard. I should have been there protecting her from it. She nodded. "Just then?" I asked surprised. It took my pack all day sometimes.

"You don't know how we fight." She said proudly, "We're efficient. Deadly. Worse monsters than them. I perfer it that way."

"We're protecters," Another Pack member chimed in and corrected, they all look the same though. "Not monsters." He smiled.

I gently kissed her temple, I just had too. The wolf inside me was making me. It was a sign to the males that she was mine and they seemed to know what it meant. Her brother growled loudly and all the pack took a step closer to us, waiting for the command to attack.

"Damnit, Ash! Stop making her growl! What if that was us?" His imprint shrieked.

"But it's not." He stated looking at her.

"No.. It's your _sister_." She stated, emphasising sister, drilling it into his brain. He sighed.

"You can't exile you're own sister." The male who had stayed behind with Dylan spoke up said speaking up for the first time. "We'll all follow her." He stated strongly.

"Fine. But he can't stay here." Asher said.

"Why?" Bella asked, they talked about me as if I wasn't there.

"He's alpha of La Push. Needed there." He said softly, like talking to a person who could flip at any moment.. "And.. Bella, you're needed here. We need you, I need you."

"Ash.." Bella started to say.

"Don't." He said, turning and walking away. His imprint looked between us, with a apologizing look, she followed her imprint.

"Go back to the tribe, tell them nothing. I must tell them. I will make sure they leave." Bella ordered using her Beta tone that made them do as told.

"Are you going with them?" Dylan asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll be back though." Bella promised.

He laughed slightly. "Of course you will. This is a life sentence and you promised to serve it." I knew it was his way of reminding her where her loyalties should lay. To her tribe and her pack and not to us or La Push.

"I know." Bella said simply as the rest of her pack filed out of the clearing.

"I guess I should explain." She said lamely.

"Yes you should, wait till the pack wakes up. They will want to hear as well." I said tensely.

"Sam you have to understand-" I cut her off though.

"You were prepared to let them kill us, for you to join them in killing the people that thought of you as family!" I shouted angrily. I SAw her flinch slightly, but hold her ground.

"You would have done the same thing if it was your pack, I swore to protect them and if that meant killing your pack then.." She didn't need to carry on.

"Didn't it matter about the imprint?" I asked.

She locked eyes with me, her grey eyes were filled with tears and soon they began to fall down her cheek. She sobbed a few times as well.

"I've grown up hating you, the whole tribe does. My family will all hate me, my father-" She broke out in another sob.

I walked forward and pulled her into my arms and held her until her sobs stopped.

"Fate was really fucked up." She grumbled.

I felt my heart break, she didn't want me.

"You don't want me?" I asked.

"Of course I do. Your loving, kind and beautiful and your way out of my reach but were meant to be enemies, Sam. I meant to want to kill you." She sobbed.

"I don't care about it Bella. You can come with me back to La push and we can be happy." I urged.

"Ash is right. I'll be killed." She said shaking her head.

"No one will ever lay a hand on you as long as I'm around." I said, well more like growled.

"I will stay the night, then I must come back and explain to my own family but I think I do owe your pack an apology." She shrugged.

"Great, now help me wake them up" I said.

"Already awake." I turned to see that they were all up and glaring at Bella.

"So it's true then." Jake said looking over at where Bella stood.

She nodded stiffly. "We better get going, unless you want them to come back." Bella said.

"Lead the way." I offered and she quickly began running, grabbing my hand to pull me with her.

"Don't phase, you'll offend them." She warned as she saw the pack getting ready to phase to their wolf forms.

"You would say that." Quil mumbled.

"If you want to be killed then phase but as soon as you do Ash will feel it and then you'll be dead." Bella said.

"How many are in your pack?" Leah asked, speaking for the first time since she had found out who Bella was.

"I will tell you when we get to La Push." Bella said through gritted teeth.

We came up to the boarder line but were stopped when we saw a wolf form heading towards us.

Bella stood and indicated with her hand for us to stop as well.

"Phee, let us pass." Bella ordered the smallish wolf that was grey. I new that was the other girl, the alpha's imprint. I was on guard for Ash. He couldn't be far behind her.

The wolf whined and gently bit into Bella's top pushing her back to the Makah res. She wanted Bella to go back, that much was obvious.

"I promise Phee that I'll be back by morning." Bella said making her let go of her top.

"Si mwen pa tounen pa midi, lè sa a rive." Bella said in the old tongue of the Makah, this seemed to help the wolf relaxed and with a final glare the wolf took off into the night.

"What did you tell her?" I asked as Bella carried on running.

She seemed to being having a mental debate on to tell me or not.

"I told her that if I didn't come back by midday she could come and get me," She said finally. "But I'll be back by then anyway"

"You have a hell lot of explaining to do." Leah said.

"I know I do but there are alot of things that I can't tell you. Not now at least maybe in the future though." Bella said as we crossed over into La Push and I instantly felt at home.

"Lets head to mine." I said grabbing Bella's hand again.

"No, I would like to talk in front of your elders as well please." She said not looking at me.

I bit my lip, the elders were very against the Makah's and I knew that they would be harsh to her.

"I don't know." I said.

"Is it because you don't trust me to be around them, you think that I'm here to kill them?" Bella asked, her voice was so sharp that I bet it could cut through metal.

"No, it's just they don't like your tribe." I said.

She laughed lightly. "I'm a big girl Sammy, I can take care of myself."

"Fine" I sighed grabbing her hand and leading her to the council hall.

* * *

**whatcha think??**

**Was it good? Okay? bad? Rubbish? A pile of shit?**

**Let us know!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Love lacey**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, well. This chapters a toughy. I really don't know what to write.**

**Grrr.**

**Well, I'll try my best.**

**Lace hasn't emailed baack. Hopefully this chaps good enough :)**

**_in my defence it was like 3am in England when you emailed me! _**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Wow. The place was nowhere near as big as our Council Hall. But there were the elders sitting in the head of the hall. Looking all fucking preachy. I guess I should atleast try get along. For Sam, right? I needed to put my attitude away for now.

"I'm coming with you." Sam said, still holding my hand. I looked at him pleadingly. I didn't want him to get burnt by the fire.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"Nope. Not at all." He said with a beautiful smile.

"Sam. What are you doing with _her?_" One of the elders sneered. I felt a growl build in my chest but pushed it down.

"This is my imprint, Bella." Sam answered bowing his head slightly in some show of respect.

"Imprint? Samuel. You are not serious." One of the grey haired geezers snapped. This time I did growl.

"Watch it, mutt." Another greying man said. Sam growled this time.

"Not you, Sam. The Makah Mutt." He sneered. Sam growled again. I nidged him in the side with my elbow.

"Why are you here?" The on in the wheel chair asked. He was more polite. Had more patience. I looked at him closely. He looked like an older version of Jake. Fuck, this was Jake's dad. Billy. Oh fuck. Direct descendants.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. Honestly." He answered with a knowing smile.

"I imprinted." I told them.

"And what was your truetrue intent, _before _you imprinted?" An older version of Quil sneered.

"You already know that. I didn't have to fucking come here, but I did. Doesn't that show you anything?" I growled. They all looked taken aback, with the exception of Billy who just sat in his wheel chair with that knowing smile.

"Bella.." Sam mumbled so only I would hear.

"I think she has a good point." Billy said.

"What point, Billy? That she was here to try and kill us?"

"No, Quil. That she has imprinted on Sam here. And he on her." Billy stated calmly.

"Well, Kill her." Old Quil stated like it was nothing. Sam growled low and deadly.

"Sam..?" Old Quil and some other stupid elder asked at the same time. Sam was shaking violently. His veins bulging out showing he was ready to phase. Only a few more seconds.

'Samuel, calm down. It's logical." Stupid elder said.

"Sam?" I said putting my arm around him. His shaking stopped almost instantly. He grabbed my hip and pulled me behind him while growling deathly sounds at the elders.

"You would protect her, Sam?" I heard Billy ask. I kept trying to move from out of behind him, I could defend myself, but Sam kept his grip on my hip and held me there protectively.

"You know I would." He managed to get out between snarls and growls.

"With your life?" Billy asked again.

"Yes." Sam said straight away.

"You would die for her?" Old Quil sneered. "You would die for something as filthy as _her_?"

Sam's grip on tightened, but it still didn't hurt. He was protecting me. Why couldn't I protect him?

"In a heartbeat." Sam answered.

"Quil, leave it be." Billy said.

"Billy, you are not serious. Shes from the enemy clan. Worse than the leeches!" The one I had come to name as stupid elder had just yelled.

"Harry, enough. For now, just leave them be. Bella, will you leave for you pack soon?" Billy asked kindly, and I knew I liked him.

"I have to leave tomorrow." I told him honestly.

"That is fine. You are welcome here. May I speak with you, privately?" He asked with that smile attacthed to his face. I found myself smiling back at him from behind Sam's shoulder.

"Billy!" Old Quil and Old man Stupid Elder, Harry, yelled in protest.

"Enough." Billy growled back, his voice full of power. "Bella." He summoined me. He rolled his chair toward me and Sam. Sam's grip once again tightened momentarily.

"I'll be fine." I said standing on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek before following Billy outside.

We walked a little bit, well, I walked, he rolled and made jokes about him being in a wheel chair.

"I suppose you want to know why?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered back eagerly.

"Bella," He sighed. "Sam is one of the toughest wolves we have. He only cares for his pack. For him to say he would lay down his life for you, in a heartbeat," I smiled as he quoted Sam's words. "Is truly remarkable. I know that you are from the Makah Rez, I know that you were sent here to spy on us."

"Then why?" I asked. "I'm horrible, I could betray you again, I-" He cut me off.

"Would you? That was for your pack. You have Sam now. You have each other. Would you kill Sam if you had to?" He asked.

"No!" I nearly yelled. "I-I couldn't." I stuuttered out.

"Bella, I know these things. You and Sam will work everything out between the two of you. You will both live happy lives. I'm not saying you won't have to go through alot of tough times to get there, but you will get there." He said, wisdom shining through his eyes.

"I believe you. But how? This tribe wants to kill me. My tribe wants to kill Sam. Ash said it's taboo!" I felt boderline hysterical. _Why was I giving reasons for me to not be here?_

"I know that you are scared, little one, but believe me. Trust me, like I'm trusting you." He said.

"You trust me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm out here with you, aren't I?" He said, smile in place. I smiled back.

"Thank you, Billy." I told him. I felt the tears in my eyes and blinked them back.

"Now, give me a hug, to make it final!" He laughed. I reached forward and gave him a hug. It felt right, like he was another father to me.

"You know, I didn't expect to be hugging an elder when I suggested we come here." I told him after a few minutes of walking back.

"You suggested it?" He asked.

"Yes, Sam was't to sure. But it was something I had to do." I answered. His smile grew and grew until I thought it would fall off of his wise face.

"See, I knew there was more to you." He laughed. Sam was waiting for me in front of the council hall.

"Thank you, for everything." I told him sincerely.

"And thank you, Bella." He said spreading his arms for another hug. I laughed and hugged him again. "You are the key to bringing the tribes back to living in peice." he whispered so low, I don't think even Sam heard him. I pulled back to see his wisdom shining through his eyes. Knowing smile in place.

"Your a mystery, old man." I said while laughing.

"As are you, Little one." He laughed back. I felt Sam's warm arm wrap around my shoulders and I instinctively wrapped my arm around his waist.

"If you don't mind, Billy, I think I want to steal Bella." Sam said with a warm smile.

"Take care of her Sam." Billy said and wheeled off.

"You hugged an elder?" Sam said once Billy was gone.

"Twice." I smiled. Sam stared at me.

"As amazing as you are, we still have to talk." He said. I sighed.

"I know. And I will. Lets go."

"Okay, 'Little One'." Sam quoted.

"Hey, shut up! Only the old man can call me that!" I huffed. He laughed.

* * *

**Okay, I know thatthis is the shortest chapter I've written, but I was honestly blocked!**

**I don;t know if all the elders were meant to hate her, but I wanted her and Billy to get along.**

**Billy's a nice old man.**

**I like Billy, don't you?**

**Okay, rambling, sorry.**

**Review guys! It makes me happy. **

**Correction! Me and Lace happy.**

**Love you all!**

**Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about not updating faster, **

**unfortunately I Had (Still have) a whole Drama script to learn **

**It will make up most my grade so I have to study it like mad!**

**Also Tomorrow is my birthday! **

**13th of may! **_Happy birthday hun! Xx_

**Woop! Woop!**

**so give me a birthday treat and....**

**REVIEW!**

**Love Lacey xx**

**

* * *

****BELLA'S POV**

I followed behind Sam, my heart was beating like one of a humming birds and the palm of my hands were like a little oasis of their own.

"The pack are all dying to see you." Sam said as we walked from the council hall to his house.

_More like their dying to kill me. _I thought but I knew better than to say it out loud, Sam probably wouldn't appreciate my unneeded comment.

"Great." Was all I said and we went back to silence.

"They don't hate you, they just don't understand." Sam said gently.

"I know I messed up, Sam, but I'm trying to make it up. That's got to count for something right?" I asked.

"You have a long way to go before your trusted Bells." Sam warned.

I realised then that we were outside his home. It was a small cottage with rose bushes and an arch way greeting you in. It looked almost fairy tale, I almost excepted little snow white to come out or the Seven dwarfs off to work.

"It's beautiful." I gasped in awe.

He smiled at me, grabbing my hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"My mother built it from scratch, when she died I inherited it." Sam said sadly.

"I wish I could have met her, I bet she was a great woman." I said looking over at the house once more.

"She was. Now stop trying to delay. There waiting." Sam said leading me up the steps and into the fairytale cottage.

"Sam, let me defend myself. I don't want you getting involved okay?" I asked.

"Fine, but if they attack you I will kill them." He warned

"I'm a wolf too you know, I can take care of myself." I rolled my eyes.

The inside of the cottage was vary old fashioned with wooden beams going across the ceiling but the ceilings were quite high, thank god with Sam's height he would always be banging his head. The living room was a simple white leather sofa in front of a roaring fire and a tv in the corner. I could picture myself easily curled up to the fire in Sam's embrace watching Television with a cup of hot coco in my hand. Yum.

Sam lead me through the living room to the kitchen which was quite old fashioned as well, it was quite like my kitchen back in the Makah res. The pack, along with Kim, were sat on the stools with the same slightly angered expression.

I took a deep breath.

_For god sake woman! Your Isabella Swan, Beta for the Makah res - the most powerful Pack in the world - you can handle a bunch of La pufters! _My mind screamed at me.

"Hello." I said after a while.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you use me?" Kim nearly screamed with tears in her eyes.

I took a step to go comfort her but was stopped when Jared growled at me. To say I was shocked and slightly saddened would be an under statement.

I looked away from them, I couldn't take their betryal filled faces.

"I didn't use you Kim, only at the beginning but then I got to know you and I couldn't take it. That's when I ignored you but that didn't work very well." I explained.

"We thought you were your friend, our family. Heck, I thought of you as my sister!" Leah yelled.

"I thought of you as my sister too Leah, you too Kim. I tried to fight it but I couldn't, it was just so natural with you guys and I hated it. " I said, fighting tears.

"Obviously not if you were still prepared to kill us." Quil argued.

"Who said I was prepared? I wasn't at all, I tried to tell them that you were no danger but Ash wouldn't take any of it. He said that you could spring a surprise attack and kill our families and our imprints. That instantly got the others onside, they would rather murder a whole tribe than let their imprint get hurt."I explained.

"You could have tried harder, they knocked us out!" Paul shouted loudly, Sam took a step closer to me and let out a warning growl.

"You came onto our land and I couldn't do anything to stop it, it happened so fast." I shook my head slightly.

"You could have warned us when you were here." Embry put in.

I shook my head once again, "No I couldn't have, I made Ash put an alpha command on me to not let me tell anything at all. You know that Alpha's commands are followed even if you don't like it." I said raising an eyebrow as if to dare them to try to fight that point any more.

"You planned to kill us, that's what I can't get over." Jake spat.

I met their angered expression with my own.

"At the end of the day we can go over this but I was doing what I thought was needed to keep my family safe, to keep my tribe safe. I would do it again in a heartbeat because I swore to protect them with _everything_ that I had. "

They seemed to have nothing else to say to that, thank god because I don't think I can take any more of their relentless questions and accusations.

I looked over at the clock, it was time that I left I think.

"I need to leave now, don't want to keep them waiting do I?," I turned to the pack and Kim "Goodbye and I hope that in time you can forgive me."

I turned to Sam and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Bye Sam." I said walking out only to be stopped by Sam grabbing my arm.

"When will you be back? Maybe I should come with you." He asked worriedly.

"Maybe you could, I met your elders you should met mine." I said grabbing his arm.

"Before you start I promise that Sam will return to you safely tomorrow evening." I said to the pack as I saw them go to open their mouths.

I was out of the door with Sam following me in a spilt second, before they could say anything further.

Sam seemed to get more and more nervous as we got closer to the Makah res. To tell you the true I was shitting myself as well, they wouldn't be happy about me bringing Sam home, but this was a chance to maybe bring these two tribes together.

I stepped over the line, knowing that the pack would be at Ash's and Phee's house like they always were waiting for me to come and feed them probably. Phoebe was a useless cook and somehow managed to burn water. And the boys were.... hopeless, but then again all boys were.

I walked along the road that I had walked millions of times but never like this, with a La Push tribe member. Asher's house was quite small, he had moved out when he phased as I did.

I walked up the familiar porch steps with Sam behind me. I opened the front door, hearing the sound of laughter coming form the kitchen I led Sam through.

As I opened the door everyone smiled but there faces turned to anger when they saw Sam.

"I thought I told you not to bring in strays." Dan said coldly.

"Get over it guys, I brought Sam hear so I could introduce him to the elders. Build a bridge and get over it." I hissed.

"Bells I don't want him anywhere near Phee." Ash growled.

"I can look after myself thank you ash, It's nice to finally meet you." Phee said as she came forward and gave Sam a small little hug, making the whole pack freeze and wait for him to attack her. Ash let out a warning growl.

Of course Sam didn't, instead he accepted the hug awkwardly.

"Sam this is my pack. My brother Asher, Phee, Dan, Sean, Warren, Dylan, Tyler and Rob" I introduced.

A few of the guys (Warren, Tyler and Rob) Offered little smiles but the rest just growled lowly. Phee waved happily, I knew she was happy that I had imprinted she didn't care where he came from. I knew I loved that woman for a good reason.

"Well we only came to let you know that Sam's with me. We have to go see the Elders now." I said taking a step to the door.

"We're coming with you, were not letting the La pufter alone with our elders." Ash said and the rest of the pack got up as well.

_This was going to be so fun......... NOT!_

* * *

**Let me know whatcha think! **

**Thanks to BHD who was been patiently waiting for me to update! **

**Anyway review as it's my birthday...**

**Also exciting news **

**1. I go Italy in a week!**

**2. Me and BHD her going to write a Jasper and Bella fanfic! **

**REVIEW!**

**Love Lacey xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I'm stuck for ideas. This is going to be the second Tribal bit, I've done. i was really hoping Lace would do it. Grr.**

**Haha, oh well, I suppose I'll write it for all you lovlies out there reading our story.**

**You better thank me.**

**Really. I've been stuck. Grr.**

* * *

**Bella Point of Veiw.**

I was nervous. I mean, who the fuck wouldn't be? Their elders were saints, compared to ours. I kept my heartbeat in check to not scare Sam. But I could hear his thrumming away against his ribcage.

"You okay?" I asked as we got closer.

"Nervous." He replied in a cut short tone.

"Sure." I replied in the same icy tone.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I know." I gripped his hand and draggd him into the council hall.

"Isabella, what are you doing with _that_?" My father sneered.

I growled in response.

"Isabella? Don't use that tone with me." He warned. I growled louder.

"Father." I nodded. Sam gasped and looked back in forth between us both.

"Why have you brought _him _here?" Elder Trae asked.

"_His _name is Sam. _He _is my imprint." I said venomously.

"Imprint, dear Bella?" Trae was always the nicer one. He would give Sam a chance now, I knew it.

"Yes, Elder Trae. Sam is my imprint. He is from La Push," My father growled at the name.

"Isabella. You are are a direct descendant from the great alpha, you of all people should know the legends well enough to know that La Push are not to be trusted." My father interupted.

"I do know the legends, and i do understand, father, but you need to understand that _he _is my imprint, like mother was yours. What would you do to be with her?" I quipped back.

"I would stay loyal to my tribe. Something you obviously can not do." He glared at both me and Sam.

"With all do respect, it is a mutual imprint. You would know from experience how hard it is to keep away from your imprint." Sam said, speaking up for th first time. Elder Trae smiled gently at him, while Father glared. All he ever did was glare. My happiness meant nothing to him, did it? I finally imprint and because its on someone from La Push..

By now I was vibrating on the spot. I couldn't stop myself from phasing so I pushed Sam away from me with all my strength. He flew straight towards the wall and through it. I phased into my wolf form and growled at my father. I could see the fear vividly in his eyes now. If he could still phase I think he would have.

"Asher!" The sperm donar roared. In seconds my brother was standing beside me. His eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked patting my neck. I growled and took a step towards father, then looked to where Sam lay, he too was watching with wide eyes.

"You are trying to interfere with an imprint?" he asked father.

"You wouldn't do the same? I was under the impression you did not like them, Asher. You and Bella both came up with the name 'La Pufter's', did you not?" I growled louder and snapped my teeth in fathers direction.

"I understand that, father. I, myself, do not like this. But it is fate. It is an imprint. If it wasn't meant to work, do you think it would have happened?" Ash defended us. He actuall defended us. Phee must have gotten to him. I barked and smiled at Asher. He smiled back.

"Bella, I am sorry. I know I was harsh, but.. You gotta love Phee.." Ha! He confirmed it. I nudged him with my head and he laughed.

"Bella?" Sam's voice was soft and held a worrued tone. I turned my whole body toward him. "Honey, you disn't have to do that."

_Yes I did._

"Yes, she did." Asher spoke my thoughts. I swear he knew me inside and out, but that.. That was kinda freaky. "She loves you. You are her imprint." Sam's eyes widened and he stared at me. I sighed and nodded. Sam's beamed a bright smile.

"Okay. Enough!" All eyes snapped toward father. "Bella, phase back this instant!" He roared again. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Leave her alone!" Ash yelled. "I am the next cheif of this tribe father, and with all do respect, I take that position now. You are revoked." My eyes widened. He wasn't really going to go through with that, would he? For me and Sam. A La Pufter? I mean, La Push.

"Son, you can't-"

"Yes, I can. And I am. Sam is welcome here. His pack are, much to my dismay, welcome here. If the tribe is comfortable with it. I know many of the people will not be comfortable with it. But we are direct descendants. If we can set an example, then the tribe will follow. We know this. I know this. And _you _know this." Asher's voice, through the whole speech, held the alpha command in it.

I was beaming with pride. I couldn't actually believe that tis was happening.

"Asher, if you are sure. Then I welcome the change." Elder Trae smiled. Father looked at him angrily.

"Trae? How could you sit there and say that? Let these- these poor excuses for wolves, for people, come into our tribe? I think not!"

"Abeytu, you must abide by Tribal Rules. You said that by the age of 20, Asher could take over. He is now 25, imprinted, with his imprint, alpha of the pack and ready for this." Trae defended.

"What will you do? Throw me out of the tribe for these mutts?" I snarled at him when the word 'mutts' left his vile mouth.

"If it comes to that, dear old friend, then yes." Elder Trae spoke calmly, as if discussing the weather. "This could be what we need. To bring the tribes back together. To live in happiness once again. Isn't peace what the pack stands for? Bella, Asher, your tattoos."

Asher lifted his tee and showed the tattoo in our language that read 'Protecters of Peace and Life'. I turned my back to them and lifted my shirt so they could see mine. I looked at Sam. He hadn't seen this tattoo. His eyes were wide, again. But then he smiled.

"See, Abeytu, they have sworn to bring peace whenever they can. They can bring peace to not only our tribe, but the tribe of La Push. Stand down." Trae ordered. Father stood abruptly, glaring at everyone, and stomped his way out of the council hall.

I phased back as Ash took off his shirt and I oulled it on quickly. I wrapped my arms around Asher, he lifted me up in the air as tears fell from my grey eyes.

"You honstly meant it?" I whispered. i felt him nod.

"Every word. You and Sam are welcome here. The pack too. Think of all the blood suckers we can take out." He laughed. I laughed too, looking over his shoulde at a smiling Sam.

My brother was the new cheif.

My imprint was welcome here.

His pack was welcome here.

Things were starting to really look up.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the wait. I really struggled writing this chapter, thats why is so short.**

**I am so sorry.**

**Please reveiw!**

**Love BHD**

**Xx**


End file.
